Athletic shoe cleats, in particular golf cleats, have been subject to changing designs in recent years, to attempt to provide users with a variety of advantages. For many years, a cleat took a simple form of a spike, usually made of metal, attached to the bottom of a shoe. Because such spikes could damage non-athletic surfaces and some athletic surfaces as well, variations have been made from the simple form. For example, UK Patent Application 2,098,457 to Perks discloses surrounding a spike element of a cleat with soft material, to decrease damage done to surfaces.